The Walking Dead Part 2 (Main Series)
The Walking Dead Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Universe. It follows the story of small town sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes as he wakes up from a coma into a new world ruled by the undead where he is determined to keep his family alive, no matter the cost, while leading a group of gathered survivors in an effort to start a new life among the undead. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - Dead Reckoning What starts off as a normal day for ordinary sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes turns into one of tragedy as he is fatally shot in the line of duty and falls into a coma, leaving his family devastated. Meanwhile Shane Walsh, his partner on the force, has to deal with the increasing number of strange individuals that have gathered around town, all of them seemingly intent on killing while an unknown apocalyptic outbreak is starting to happen. Episode Two - Days Gone Bye After having been abandoned in the hospital, Rick wakes up from his coma to find the world ruled by the undead and gone to chaos. Determined to find his family, Rick sets off back home where he meets a survivor and his son who are holding up in Rick's neighborhood. Meanwhile the tragic story of Hannah and the events leading up to her death are shown before her faithful and life changing meeting with Rick Grimes. Episode Three - Atlanta Run Now with a destination to head towards, Rick makes his way towards Atlanta in hopes of finding his wife and son there after he was told it was a supposed safe-zone. Meanwhile Glenn, a survivor of the outbreak, must head into the city of Atlanta, revealed to be overrun with the undead, in order to collect as many supplies off of a shopping list as he can before escaping the city and heading back to a survivor camp. Episode Four - Guts Having reunited with his wife and son, Rick settles down in the survivor camp until the group decides that, being in desperate need of supplies, Glenn should take a group of them into Atlanta which soon goes bad when one of them gets the entire group trapped in a shopping mall with a need of escape which results in Rick and Glenn coming up with a dangerous plan involving the usage of the undead themselves. Episode Five - Tell It To The Frogs Having escaped from Atlanta but missing one member, Rick and Glenn are forced to lead an expedition back into the city once the missing member's brother, Daryl Dixon, forces their hand. However, while searching for Merle, the group comes to meet another group of people who can be either allies or threats. Later, the survivor camp comes under attack after Glenn's car's noises attracted bad attention to the camp. Episode Six - More Time With the survivor camp left in ruins after the devastating walker attack during the night, the group are forced onto the road in search of a new home while they must say goodbye to a friend as they meet a stranger along the way. Meanwhile the tension between Rick and Shane begins to grow thick as the two of them begin to come to disagreements of where their group should go just as they find possible sanctuary. Episode Seven - Do Not Enter Leaving the group alone at Wiltshire Estates, Rick and Shane go off on their own to investigate a nearby public works building where the two begin fighting it out after they have conflicted opinions. Meanwhile the rest of the group discover they are in danger when it is too late as a, previously hidden, herd of zombies appear and force the group to fight their way out of Wiltshire Estates before they are all devoured. Episode Eight - Going To Be Okay With the group forced on the road again, Rick and Shane reach the end of their friendship when they both break under the pressure of deciding where their group should go which leads to a life changing confrontation in the woods that will leave one of their group members scarred. Meanwhile the rest of the group is trying to recover from their most recent losses to their members as they desperately head towards Atlanta's CDC. Episode Nine - TS-19 Having been welcomed into the CDC by its last remaining scientist, Edwin Jenner, the group quickly make themselves at home and allow themselves to finally be happy again despite all the recent tragedy. Meanwhile Edwin continues to desperately try and search for any hope, no matter how small, he can maybe find for a cure to the apocalyptic virus but discovers a terrifying revelation about the virus instead. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One - Left Behind After barely escaping from the CDC's destruction, Rick's group make their way back to the nursing home in hopes of finding sanctuary there, only to find it overrun and all of its residents have become undead while the tragic fall of Atlanta and the story of how it happened is shown through the eyes of one bitten soldier who's fate is sealed to die alone inside of the tank before he is found undead by Rick Grimes when he arrives. Episode Two - What Lies Ahead Finally leaving Atlanta, Rick's group make their way forward in hopes of finding sanctuary similar to Wiltshire Estates but the group soon reach a roadblock which leaves them having to hide while a huge herd passes through the area, only for one of their members to run off scared into the woods, leaving the rest of the group to split up into search parties in order to find them, hoping to not lose another member after the recent losses. Episode Three - Save The Last One Having witnessed Carl getting shot, Rick finds himself having to put his son's life in the hands of a farmer in hopes of Carl making it through the only operation that can save his life while Steve and Otis team up and head to the nearby local high school to get needed equipment. Meanwhile the rest of Rick's group continue their search for the missing Frank through the woods as they slowly come to arrive at the Greene farm as well. Episode Four - Cherokee Rose With Carl able to start recovering from his wound, Rick's group settle onto the Greene family farm with Hershel allowing them to stay as they search for the still missing Frank but when they discover a undead is polluting the well, they find themselves needing to deal with it first instead. Meanwhile Lori acquires the help of Glenn to get her a private item when he goes to the nearby town where he connects with the farmer's daughter. Episode Five - Secrets Still unable to find Frank, Daryl heads out on his own to search the woods while Glenn discovers a terrible secret about the farm's barn, leaving Dale to try and make peace among the groups. Meanwhile Lori begins struggling with knowing that she is pregnant which leads to some conflict when Glenn and Maggie get in danger during another run to the pharmacy in the nearby town while Andrea becomes eager to prove herself. Episode Six - Pretty Much Dead Already Tensions rise between the two groups as they stay on the family farm which only escalates as Steve begins to loose control of his emotions and start to snap at his friends. Meanwhile Hershel becomes eager to kick the group off of his farm after the secret of undead in the barn is out leaving Rick and Lori to attempt to convince him to allow their group to stay as Rick himself tries to understand Hershel's point of view on the undead. Episode Seven - Triggerfinger After the barn massacre, Hershel disappears to the nearby town bar which leaves Rick and Glenn to go after him, only for the three of them to be drawn into a gun fight with another group. Meanwhile more conflict rises back on the farm as Beth falls sick and Steve begins to try and force himself on the group as their leader after having witnessed the death of his son, believing Rick to not be worthy or good enough to be their leader. Episode Eight - 18 Miles Out With one captive from the other group, Rick persists in allowing him to leave now that his wound as healed which leads to him and Steve to taking their captive to an abandoned public works station where Steve decides to take advantage and try to kill Rick so he himself can lead the group. Meanwhile Andrea is placed in charge of leading a small team of their group to the nearby town in preparation for the coming winter. Episode Nine - Judge, Jury, Executioner Having learned more about Randall's group, it is left up to Rick and the rest of the farm residents to decide his fate which leads to some conflict of opinions while Steve, becoming more and more separated from the group as time goes on, decides to use Randall to lure Rick away from the farm and take the leadership of the group for his own. Meanwhile Carl seeks to become his own man but ends up making a tragic and grave mistake. Episode Ten - Beside The Dying Fire After having to kill Steve in order to protect himself as well as the rest of the group, Rick finds himself having to protect his son when the huge herd of undead that they witnessed pass through on the vehicle jammed highway, suddenly invades the farm after having heard the showdown. Meanwhile the rest of the group have to fend for themselves in their attempts to escape from the farm as it tragically falls to the invading undead. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One - Parting Shots Having had to abandon the Greene family farm, Rick's group find themselves once again desperate for a sanctuary which leads them to their fateful find in a nearby, heavily defendable, prison. Meanwhile the story of Chase's search for his sister during the early days of the apocalypse and how it led to him coming across a man with questionable morals and how the situation was resolved is told as he too goes on a trip the prison. Episode Two - Seed With their discovery of the prison, the group works together to clear their way through the prison in order to make their new home safe and secure for their now more hopeful future. However not everything works to what they planned when one of their members is bitten leading to a desperately needed amputation and an unexpected meeting. Meanwhile Sasha is barely surviving through an infected wound with help of a stranger. Episode Three - Sick With Dale missing a leg due to it having been bitten, Hershel is pushed to the limit of capability in his effort to save Dale while volunteers from the rest of the group try to explore the rest of the prison for supplies that could help. Meanwhile Rick and his closet circle are left to deal with the group of prisoners they have just met, striking an uneasy deal with them to live together but in separate parts of the prison to not cause conflict. Episode Four - The Pact With things going generally well between Rick's group and the prisoners, they begin working towards clearing out the rest of the prison but when two members of Rick's group decide to commit to a pact that they made, things quickly begin to fall apart as Tyreese ends up going on a suicidal rampage and Hershel discovers a horrible fate for two of his daughters. Meanwhile Rick returns to their old Quarry camp to put Shane down. Episode Five - You Kill, You Die Returning back to the prison, Rick discovers the events that have passed and orders Dexter to be locked up, believing him to be the killer, while Tyreese, who barely made it out of his suicidal event alive, has to deal with his aftermath. However it is soon learned that Dexter is not the real killer when the actual killer makes an attempt to kill Andrea which brings Rick to a snapping point as he lays down the new rules for his group. Episode Six - Get Out Of My House Having discovered the identity of the real killer, Rick's group try to decide on what to do with Thomas, only for the situation to be resolved for them when one of their own breaks Thomas out and nearly gets themselves killed. However a frustrated Dexter, along with his lover and the traitor, try to kick Rick's group out of the prison, deciding they have worn out their welcome. Meanwhile a sword wielding stranger turns up at the gates. Episode Seven - Killer Within With things now generally peaceful in the prison, Rick's group try to continue working on clearing it out from the undead completely and discover all that it has to offer them while Michonne quickly makes herself at home and the two remaining prisoners attempt to prove themselves. However Andrew suddenly makes his return to the prison and unleashes all of the locked up undead upon Rick's group as he himself tries to murder Rick. Episode Eight - Hello? Believing Lori and Carol to be dead and finding Theodore's corpse, the group grieve and try to recover from all their lost members while Rick begins to drive himself insane from anger which leads to him beginning to hallucinate phone conversations and leaving Dale and Glenn to have to help him recover. Meanwhile Daryl leads volunteers of their group to finish clearing the prison, leading them to discovering Lori and Carol's fates. Episode Nine - Blood On Hands With Lori and Carol reunited with the rest of the group, the group settles back into their routine and begins to make the prison a suitable home for them all. However Carol begins to break from the depression she has been going through and tries to commit suicide which leaves Sophia, who witnessed the event, traumatized and leads to Tyreese and Rick fighting, Rick blaming Tyreese and Tyreese believing Rick has failed them. Episode Ten - We Are The Walking Dead Finally waking up from having been unconscious for a while, Rick discovers that the rest of the group no longer trusts him with the position of leadership which causes him to have to defend his actions before he gives a haunting declaration. A while later the group are trying to improve their life in the prison, working on ways to provide for themselves rather than scavenging as Glenn and Maggie head out to test the riot gear. Episode Eleven - When The Dead Come Knocking When Glenn and Maggie fail to return from their testing of the riot gear, Michonne finally reveals to the rest of the prison group her story about the nearby town of Woodbury and its insane leader which leaves Rick to decide to take Daryl, Oscar and Michonne as a rescue team to make their way through the woods in order to rescue their missing friends while the other members of the group remain back at the prison and prepare. Episode Twelve - Welcome To The Tombs With it now having been a while since Rick's team returned, worry begins to spread throughout the prison group which leads to Tyreese heading out on his own in order to try and find out what happened to them while two strangers turn up at the prison, trying to get away from the overwhelming amount of undead, but with one of them bitten, Hershel is left to try, and fail, to save them as the undead find their way through the gates. Episode Thirteen - Evolution Having finally escaped from Woodbury with the help of some deserters, Rick's team must make their way through the undead infested woods again in order to get back to the rest of their group, suffering a casualty on the way back while also aiding a Mexican family in need which has them deciding to kick Merle out before they finally return to the prison and find themselves having to clear out the undead that have overrun it. Episode Fourteen - What People Are Capable Of With the majority of the prison group finally back at the prison, Rick leads the group in getting prepared to fight against the Governor in case he, along with his people, eventually find the prison. However as the group settles back down into their routine, Rick discovers a possible traitor in their midst and winds up having to chase them down when they attempt to get back to Woodbury, whether it for morally good or bad reasons. Episode Fifteen - Home When Glenn suddenly proposes to Maggie and causes a wedding between the two, the group decide to allow themselves a break from building and preparing to enjoy themselves, only for the Governor to take advantage of this weak moment and lead a small scouting attack on the prison, killing one of their members and filling their courtyard full of undead in an effort to leave them trapped in their own home as Rick's group fight back. Episode Sixteen - Judith After the Governor's sudden attack on the prison, the group quickly votes they need better weaponry in order to defend themselves which leaves Andrea to lead a small group out to the nearby military base in search of said weapons, her small team running into members of Woodbury during their way back to the prison while Lori finally goes into labor, pushing Alice and Hershel's medical experience to the limit for the delivery. Episode Seventeen - This Sorrowful Life Having a moment to rest, Alice convinces the rest of the group to allow her to bring a reanimated Stevens into the prison for experiments, albeit grudgingly. However a depressed and alone Carol uses this as an opportunity and, after sneakily giving her goodbyes, commits suicide through "her new friend", leaving the rest of the prison group saddened by the tragedy just as the Governor and his army turn up at their gates. Episode Eighteen - Kill Them All With the Governor and his army outside their gates, the prison group are forced to give everything they have in order to defend themselves, finding themselves put against overwhelming odds while the undead also swarm the prison as it gets destroyed around them. Losing multiple people and barely getting time to breath, it comes time for the prison residents to bail out or die while Sasha has a tragic reunion with her lost friends. |-|Four= Season Four Episode One - After Separated from the rest of their group, Rick and Carl attempt to survive on their own but find themselves faced with complications due to Rick's worsening state from previously suffered wounds, leaving Carl to pull himself together and learn what it means to become a survivor. Meanwhile Michonne has an emotional trip as she is once again left alone, her mind returning to flashbacks of her tragic survival story and previous losses. Episode Two - Crazy With Rick having mostly recovered from his injuries, he begins to work on teaching Carl how to survive without him but Rick's crippling sanity, due to recently losing Lori, drives him back to having phone call hallucinations while Michonne finds her way to the two of them. Meanwhile, back at the prison, Andrea wakes up from barely surviving her attempted rescue of the others and works with Tara, a Woodbury survivor, to escape the prison. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One King County 1st Cavalry Division Jones Family Siggard Family Atlanta Atlanta Quarry Camp Atlanta Nursing Home Tyreese's Group Center For Disease Control Atlanta Highway Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two King County Atlanta Atlanta Quarry Camp Atlanta Nursing Home Tyreese's Group Center For Disease Control Greene Family Farm The Living Michonne's Group |-|Three= Season Three King County Atlanta Quarry Camp Tyreese's Group Greene Family Farm Michonne's Group Self Storage Facility The Prison Woodbury Mexican Family Miscellaneous |-|Four= Season Four King County Jones Family Atlanta Quarry Camp Tyreese's Group Greene Family Farm Michonne's Group Woodbury Joe's Family's Neighborhood Abraham's Group Terminus St. Sarah's Church Grady Memorial Hospital The Marauders Ford Family Alexandria Safe-Zone Miscellaneous